degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 8
Adam Monday Morning. Time to face the pain. Hopefully Mom wont give me a lecture on girls. I stepped into the van with my backpack on my arm.The whole drive was silent until we parked in front of Degrassi. "You really care about her dont you" Mom looked over at me. "I care about her alot and i really like her" I literally spilled my heart out to my own mother, Wow..I hit rock Bottom. "Then go tell her" Mom patted my back before booting me out of the van. "I thought you didnt like her?" I said before shutting the door. She shrugged her shoulders. "She may be the only daughter in law i can get" She replied with a smirk. I ran up the steps of degrassi and down the halls. I saw Anna at her locker with some guy. Wait..I couldn't believe it. Anna and Fitz were walking down the hall together, and she looked pretty damn happy. What had I done? I blew every chance with this girl I think im in love with, and now she's prancing around with my worst enemy. I was crushed. I crushed her. I deserved what I was feeling. But Fitz? He's such a creep. I couldn't bare the thought of him touching her.....kissing her....fooling her....hurting her. I had to do something about this. A''nna'' Fitz was cute, but I didn't find him attractive. I guess I was just hoping that Adam would see us together and feel bad for what he did. Fitz walked me to class, and we exchanged phone numbers. While I was in class I received a text from him asking if I wanted to hang out after school. I was hesitant at first,because I wasn't quite sure how great of an idea this was. Eventually I agreed and we decided to meet at the Dot at 4. He was 25 minutes late, and I thought about leaving. Finally he showed up. "Sup. Sorry I'm late" He said as he sat next to me. "It's fine." I lied. "So um. How was your day?" Fitz asked awkwardly. "It was alright" I said smiling. Fitz and I sat at the Dot for a good hour before I realized we had absolutely nothing in common and nothing to talk about. "How about we go for a walk?" Fitz asked, trying to bring up conversation. "I guess" I bit my lip while fitz pulled me to the back ally. We walked for a bit, until Fitz pulled me against the wall. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked, pushing him away, but he was too strong for me. He repeated to kiss my neck and play with my jeans. "Back off!" I yelled as i pushed him to the side. Adam I decided to get Anna off my mind by going to the dot. My plans changed when i heard a scream in the back ally. I ran until i found Anna being pushed around by fitz in a corner. I clenched my teeth tightly. I guess it was just the sight of Amelia with Fitz that made my blood boil. Anna "Adam!" I yelled, struggling to get Fitz hands away from my chest. "You looking at that queer?" Fitz said when he noticed Adam standing a few feet away. I moved away. "What's wrong? You a tease or something?" Fitz said, his voicing becoming harsh. He slid his hand up my shirt. "Don't touch me like that!" I shouted. Adam "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you dare touch her!" I said with such anger in my voice. I put all the force into my body and pushed Fitz away from Anna "Look Homo, get the hell away from us and mind your own business." "How about you try keeping your grimy hands to your self you ignorant piece of -" I snapped. Fitz looked like he was about to explode, but instead, he pushed me into a puddle. Anna "Fitz, stop it!" I screamed, pushing him away from Adam. I pulled Adam up from the puddle, where his jacket was soaked and blood dripped on his eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with you Anna?" Fitz said. "Why are you sticking up for this shemale freak?" I stood there, silent. "Whatever man. You two can enjoy being lesbians together. I'm outta here." Fitz said as he hurried out of the Ally. Adam I looked over at Anna. Her face was indescribable. It was a mixture between Sad,Angry,Fright and ......Love? She jumped from the corner and ran into my arms. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her in closer than usual and pressed her tightly. "Let me take you home" She placed one hand around my waist before taking me to her car. A''nna'' Adam sat on the kicthen table while i patted the bloody skin above his eyebrow. He fliched when the cold rag touched his skin. "Does it hurt?" I asked while patting it lightly. He shook his head. "Im sorry for being a jerk" Adam reached over to take my hand. My cheeks turned the brightest shade of red. "How could you not tell me?" I pulled away to turn on the sink. Adam jumped off the table and followed. "I didnt know what to do..I panicked" He placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him, leaning back onto the edge. "Why did you save me?" Adam exhaled deply. "I couldnt bare to watch him touch and kiss you like that. You should never be treated like that" He took my hand. "How can i trust you again?" I asked, with such pain building up in my thought. "You gonna have too.......but i decided we cant be together" He admitted. The lump at the back of my thoat grew bigger causing me to choke on my own tears. Adam leaned forward, placing a kiss on my Nose. He picked up his jacket from the table and walked out the front door. Adam I started stumbling down the street. What have i done. I regret it. Category:Blog posts